


Jacobs

by Mr_Pinniped



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Cursed Vaults, Gen, Jacob Lastname, Jacob's siblings, all the jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: Every Player Character in Hogwarts Mystery has an elder brother named Jacob, who disappeared while looking for the Cursed Vaults.  What are all those brother doing now?





	Jacobs

Orange light spilled through the doorway as Jacob Murgatroyd opened the door to the final Cursed Vault.He stepped inside- there were abstract shapes and images on the walls, flickering like firelight, and the glowing column he had come to expect in the center of the vault was larger than the one in the others.He had made it.Five years at Hogwarts before his expulsion, then two years working in Knockturn Alley under R, had led him back to Hogwarts and this, the last Cursed Vault, the final obstacle between himself and the fame and riches untold that lie within.

His green eyes flickered in the dim light as he cast his cloak onto the ground and drew his wand from his pocket. 

“ _Diffindo_ ,” he muttered, pointing the wand at his left palm.A shallow cut appeared on his hand.He allowed the blood to well up, then tipped his hand, scattering crimson drops across the floor of the vault. 

“ _Episky,”_ he said and the cut closed again.

He waved his wand a few times, then laid his hand on the surface of the column.White fog closed around him: he simultaneously felt the ice, the fear, the monsters…Pain rippled through his body and he cried out involuntarily.Golden light spilled from his eyes as his magical energy began to escape.

Then, a sensation of crushing pressure.His lungs twinged and his body felt twisted, as if it had become a lump of clay that a child was rolling into a log.

Then, blackness.

________________________________________________________________________

 

A crumpled body landed on a cobblestone floor.A number of young men, all between sixteen and nineteen years old, looked up from their pastimes.Some were sitting on the floor playing cards.Others were slumped on the hard wooden benches that lined the marble walls, reading thin paperback novels or idly doodling on scraps of paper. 

The one who was sitting closest to where the body had fallen stood up.He was tall, with shaggy dark hair and wore a perpertual smirk.

“Help me out, Bell, will you?” he asked the blond boy beside him.

They both approached the fallen body of the newcomer.Bell nudged his shoulder, and the eyes of the crumpled form shot open as he sat bolt upright.

“What- where?” the newcomer said, pushing his wavy brown hair out of his eyes.

“It’s been a while since someone new has joined us, at least, it feels like it” said the dark-haired boy.“I’m Jacob Corcoran.This is Jacob Bell.”he indicated the boy beside him, “And here’s, Jacob Sanchez, Jacob Fawley, Jacob Park, Jacob Pemberton, Jacob Balker, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Keys, and Jacob Everfall.” he pointed to the youths around the room. 

“We tend to just refer to each other by our surnames, though,” Jacob Bell said.

The newcomer nodded.“I…see.I’m Jacob too.Jacob Murgatroyd.”

“Welcome to our little club, Murgatroyd,” said Jacob Everfall.

“What club?Where am I?”

“Let me guess,” said Jacob Pemberton, “You discovered the Cursed Vaults at Hogwarts. You worked for R.You were expelled, in your fifth year, maybe sixth?Wasn’t the same for all of us.But you made it to the final one.You tried to open it.You thought you’d be successful.But instead, you ended up here.”

Jacob Murgatroyd nodded, looking confused. 

“Happened just about the same way to all of us,” Pemberton continued.

“A few variations, of course,” said Fawley.“You got a brother or a sister starting Hogwarts next year?”

“Yeah, a brother.” said Murgatroyd, “His name’s Connor.”

“We’ve all got younger siblings,” Fawley continued, “And we all ended up here shortly before they started at Hogwarts.My kid sister Coralie is probably gonna look for the Vaults too.I left her some clues.Hope she finds them.”

“I dunno if mine will,” Corcoran said.“Kid’s too emotional to figure it out.”

“So, you’re all named Jacob, and you were all brought here by the last Cursed Vault?” Murgatroyd asked.

“Yup.Dunno why,” Hughes said.“Not much to do here but wait and see if our siblings show up.Benavidez was here for a while, but he disappeared one day- we’re pretty sure his little sister got through, but he had an older brother too who was training to be an Unspeakable- might’ve sped things along a bit.He’s the only guy who’s gotten out of here, though not for lack of trying.”

“This… doesn’t really make sense,” Jacob Murgatroyd said.“Why would the Vaults just trap us all?”

“Save the puzzling for later, Murgatroyd,” said Corcoran.“There’s a much more important question we have to ask any new Jacob who shows up.”

“Do you have any hobbies?And did you have anything interesting in your pockets when you came through?” asked Sanchez.

“Bell’s the hero around here.Had a deck of cards in his pocket,” said Corcoran, “Saved us from a lot of boredom.We’ve all been through most of the books already, but you can help yourself.” he jerked his thumb towards a small pile of paperbacks stacked in the corner.

“We’ve almost managed to build a ping-pong table,” Everfall said, “Pushed two benches together, crumpled some paper for the ball- it’s not the best, but it’s something to do.”

“I know a bit about tinkering,” Murgatroyd admitted, and reached into his pocket, finding he had a few spools of wire and a pair of pliers.“Could probably build something interesting.Maybe even wind a wire ball- might bounce better than paper”

“Not as good as cards, but still more fun than Sanchez dragging us through another staged reading of Hamlet,” Corcoran said. 

Sanchez looked up, face flushed, from where he sat with a paperback copy of the aforementioned Shakespeare play.“We’ve each only played two roles so far- there’s dozens more combinations we could try!”

Corcoran rolled his eyes, but Bell waved Murgatroyd over to the circle of card-players.

“You know how to play bridge?” Bell asked.

Murgatroyd shook his head.

“Might as well learn, Murgatroyd.And get comfortable.You’ll be here for a while.”


End file.
